The Heart Wants what the Heart Wants: Longing for You
by XxXHoneyleafXxX
Summary: Ah, my friends, another Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight story. This one is after the breakup. I always thought that poor Brambleclaw hurt too. He probably missed Squirrelflight, right? I think so. So this story is from Brambleclaw's POV and occasionally Squirrelflight's. Updated every Tuesday. HUMAN AU. **ON HIATUS**
1. Why Did I Ever Let You Go?

(Brambleclaw's POV)

It's been two months since Squirrelflight and I split up. I sighed. The ground crackles under my feet as I tramp through the forest. Thoughts swirl through my mind like a tornado. I think of Squirrelflight and how our marriage had spiraled downward. I had cared for the fiery girl with a burning passion; however, that was before she lied to me. A week ago I had come to the realization that the gingered hair woman never cared for me; I had just been a toy. A spasm of pain shoots through my body when I remember that conclusion. For years I mooned over Squirrelflight, I loved her to the point of the thought of being without nearly killed me. Losing Squirrelflight was my worst and biggest fear. I had never expected that fear to reign true. But it did. It wasn't easy walking out on Squirrelflight. I miss her. I don't want to live without her. But I have to now. I would lay down my life for her; give her anything to make her happy. But she never felt the same. I lean against a tree and sink to the floor as a memory overpowers my mind.

_-About fourteen years ago-_

_Squirrelflight climbed into the king sized bed, wearing nothing but my t-shirt. I turned my head and smiled at her; she returned the gesture and curled up to my side. I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled closer to my warm body. I became concerned when I notice she held her head down and toyed with her wedding ring._

"_What's the matter, love? Is something wrong?" I asked her, tilting her face to mine. Her emerald eyes wavered with grief and sadness._

"_You're going to leave me one day… you'll leave me all alone. You won't want me, or love me." She said in a small voice. Surprise pulsed through my body. I pulled her closer to me, and forced green eyes to look into amber._

"_Squirrelflight. I will never, ever, leave you. You are never going to be alone. I'll want you forever, I'll love you forever. I love you more than anything. You're my whole world."_

"_Promise?" Squirrelflight's eyes wavered, and pooled with tears. The tears fell over, and raced down her cheeks._

"_I promise." I said whilst wiping the salty liquid from her face. Squirrelflight said nothing, but she huddled closer to my side. I looked down at her, concerned. Squirrelflight had always tried her hardest to stay strong, and never, not even once, had I seen her cry. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm soothingly._

My eyes snap open, and I feel warm moisture fall from my eyes. She was so good at pretending, she was such a great actress. If only the girl knew that she tore my heart out, and she shattered it completely. I stand up, wiping the tears from my skin. As I continue my walk, I hear a horrible sobbing noise. Curious, I follow the sound, and I find myself staring at none other than Squirrelflight. The girl sits with her legs folded underneath her, her back is turned to face me, and her shoulders shake with barely controlled sobs. Squirrelflight takes in a shuddering breath and emits a small wail. She brings her hands to her face, and Squirrelflight loses it. Her whole body is now wracked with sobs. Her head is bent, and her back convulses. My throat tightens, and I take a step toward her.

"Squirrelflight?" I say softly, bending down to pat her back. She calms instantly.

"Y- … Yes?" She replies, her voice trembling. I sit beside her and take her in my arms. She crumples into my shoulder, and she sits there, immobile. As I look at her, I realize that she is still in tears. I wipe them off gently with my thumb, only to have more tears replace the previous set.

"Why are you out here all alone? Why are you crying, Squirrelflight?" _Because of you. She is out here alone, crying and in pain because of you. You left her. _Squirrelflight wipes her face off with the back of her hand and pulls away from me.

"Um… I like being alone sometimes. I need to be alone sometimes. And I'm crying because I'm sad. I'm going through a lot. I lost Jayfeather, Lionblaze and… and Hollyleaf. I lost some of my friends, the respect of my clanmates…" Squirrelflight takes a deep breath and once again tears flood her eyes and pour over onto like a salty waterfall. Squirrelflight opens her mouth and starts speaking again, "And I lost my best friend… and the love of my life. I lost you."

"Squi-"

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna go. See you around." Squirrelflight stands up and walks away. I open my mouth to yell for her to come back. To tell her that I am still madly in love with her. That I miss her, I need her. I want to tell her that she is all I ever wanted. That I am sorry for walking out on her. That I want to forgive her for lying to me, but it just hurts so much. Whenever I think about the lie, my chest tightens and it gets hard to breathe. She left my heart broken at the Gathering, on the small island. I left her heart broken in a half-empty apartment.

Tears drip down my face and I wipe them away furiously with my sleeve. _Squirrelflight never wanted you, so why do you want her? You don't want her. You don't want her. You do __**not**__want her! _I do want her. I do.

**Alright! So, I got a new laptop for Christmas and I downloaded my previous files to this one because my old laptop died (reason for the crazy late updates that are coming soon). I couldn't figure out which story this chapter went to, so I started a new story with it. This story is obviously called **_**The Heart Wants what the Heart Wants. **_**It will mainly be from Brambleclaw's POV, but special chapters will be from Leafpool's, Squirrelflight's, maybe Firestar's POV. This story will be updated on Tuesdays. See you next week! **

**~Honeyleaf**


	2. It Gets Worse at Night

_The Heart Wants what the Heart Wants: It gets Worse at Night_

I tell my Clanmates goodnight and walk over to the deputy's room. In ThunderClan, the deputy has his or her own separate house. As soon as I step inside, I pull my shirt off. The necklace I wear around my neck swings back and forth. I grab onto it and hold it in my hand. When I walked out on Squirrelflight, I took off my wedding ring. I didn't throw it away or give it to her. I kept my ring. The ring now hangs from an old dog-tag necklace chain. So technically, I still wear my ring.

I feel a sharp pain in my chest, and I remove the chain from around my neck. I set the necklace on my dresser. As I walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on, my cell phone rings. I walk back into the bedroom and pick it up. The caller id reads: _Squirrelflight._ I press the green button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's me, Squirrelflight. Um, how are you?" Hearing her voice sent small ripples of pain throughout my body.

"I'm okay. I was just about to get in the shower. How are you? You seemed pretty upset earlier."

"I'm okay, too. I just get really sad sometimes, you know? Even though Leafpool comes over a lot, I still feel pretty lonely. Um, sorry to bother you. I didn't know you were about to get in the shower. I was just wondering if you okay. I still care about you, Brambleclaw." _Liar! She's lying to you! She doesn't care, she never did! _Anger sparks through me.

"Actually, Squirrelflight, you never cared. Stop pretending like you did because it really hurts. I loved you so much, Squirrelflight! You meant the world to me! I just can't believe you played me the way you did. But props to you for being such an amazing actress. You actually had me believing that you loved me." Squirrelflight sucks in a sharp breath.

"I did love you. You were everything to me… You still mean everything to me. I wasn't pretending or acting! I really felt that way for you."

"Why don't you do me a favor and stop lying to me! All you have ever done to me is lie! I'm tired of it. You're a liar, Squirrelflight. Please, stop calling me. Stop talking to me. I'm through with you."

"Bramble-" I don't hear what she was going to say. I hang up the phone. Anger surges through me. _How dare she lie to me! Again! How, why did you ever love her, Brambleclaw? What were you thinking?! _

With a frustrated cry, I hurl my phone into the wall. I watch as the phone shatters and I collapse to the ground. "I did love you. You were everything to me…" Squirrelflight's words swarm through my head like a swarm of bees. The words continue to swirl and storm through my mind until I can't take it anymore. Sobs rack my body and before I know it, I'm wailing. Tears pour from my eyes like the water running from my shower faucet. My face contorts with pain and I curl myself into a ball.

I stand up, still in tears and walk into the bathroom. I strip the rest of my clothes from my body and step into the shower. I turn the water up to the hottest setting. Scalding hot water burns my skin, and my tears finally cease to fall. I wash my body and hair, turn off the shower and grab a towel. I wrap the towel around my waist.

After I dry myself off, I put on an old pair of sweatpants. Exhausted, I crawl into my empty bed, switch off the lights and lie alone. I decide this bed is too big for one person. I roll onto my side and reach under my pillow. I pull out a picture of Squirrelflight and me together.

"Oh, Squirrelflight. We were great together. I was so happy. You were happy too, at least you pretended to be. I don't understand why you don't love me. I was so good to you. Maybe I wasn't good enough for you. I mean, you were always way out of my league." I smile softly, "You were something else, pretty girl. I hope you find someone to love one day. And I hope he treats you right. He has to, or he'll have something else in store for him. You're my baby, I- I love you. I always will, precious.

'I've never felt like this. You know, sweetheart, being without you is really hard during the day. It's even harder at night. One day when I forgive you, I'm going to make you fall for me. I know I can… I just want you to love me back. Until then, take good care of yourself. I love you, sweet dreams." I kiss the picture of her softly, close my eyes and let sleep over come me.

**So sad. Poor, poor Brambleclaw. He misses his baby girl. What do you guys think? Should Brambleclaw pretend like he doesn't like her because he want to convince himself that he doesn't care? Or should he still let himself believe he still loves her? Tell me in the reviews! By the way, I just wanted to say that they are humans because it is easier for me to write that way. They are humans because it allows me to express more emotion. I know perfectly well that warriors are cats, but this is a fanfiction. This is my take on things. It is human AU story. Thank you.**

**~Honeyleaf**


	3. It Only Hurts if You Let it Hurt

_The Heart Wants what the Heart Wants: It Only Hurts if You let it Hurt_

The moment I open my eyes, I decide that Squirrelflight will not be a part of my life anymore. I will not let her affect me. Squirrelflight doesn't care for me, I shouldn't care for her. I decide to cut the red-haired girl out of my life from now on.

I sit up in my bed and run my hands over my face. My eyes are still heavy with sleep. I climb out of my bed and walk into my closet. Running my hands over the clothes, I choose a navy t-shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans. I go into the bathroom, brush my teeth, and comb my hair.

I walk out of my house and head over to Firestar's home. I knock lightly on the door, and after about a minute, Sandstorm answers.

"Hello." She says stiffly. _Hm, I guess Sandstorm and Firestar are mad at you for leaving their daughter. _

"Hi, Sandstorm. Is Firestar home? I have a question for him." As I'm speaking, Firestar comes to the door and peers over Sandstorm's shoulder.

"Yes, Brambleclaw?" Firestar says briskly.

"I had an um… accident last night and broke my phone. I was wondering if I could have an hour or two off so that I could pick up a new one?"

"Sure, you can go. But you have to take Squirrelflight with you." I sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your leader and I said so." Firestar raises his eyebrows at me. I nod and turn away from the door. I start to walk over to Squirrelflight's apartment. When I reach the girl's apartment, I knock on the door. Squirrelflight answers and jumps a little when she recognizes me.

"I need a new phone and Firestar said I could only go out and get one if I took you with me." I tell her, impatience making my voice sharper than usual. Squirrelflight only nods and slips back inside. A moment later, she reappears with a small purse.

"Let's go."

On the way there, Squirrelflight slips her hand into mine. I jerk back instantly.

"Squirrelflight, this isn't a date. I only invited you because I had to."

"O- okay. What happened to your phone?"

"I was angry at you, so I threw it into the wall." Squirrelflight's eyes flicker downward, my eyes stay focused on the road. I pull into the parking lot of the cell phone store and shut the car off. "Let's go, c'mon."

Squirrelflight and I walk into the store together, and I walk over to the iPhones. My previous phone had been one, since I know how to this device, I decide to just get another one of these. A store clerk walks over to us.

"Can I help you two?" He asks nicely. His name tag tells me his name is Ferretfeather.

"I need a new phone. I dropped mine and it broke."

"Do you have insurance?" I nod. "Which one were you looking at?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Squirrelflight?" Before I called to her, Squirrelflight had been sitting on a bench, staring out the window of the store. Now, her head snaps up to me.

"Yes?"

"What phone did I get last time? Do you remember?" Squirrelflight nods, stands up and points to the phone I had before. "That one, I guess. Thanks, Squirrelflight."

Ferretfeather unlocks the case and pulls the phone out. Ferretfeather takes the phone to the front desk, and Squirrelflight and I check out.

~~Linebreak~~

Squirrelflight is sleeping when the car slams into a tree. I fling my arm sideways to protect her and Squirrelflight screams as the glass shatters before us. I grit my teeth and close my eyes as I press my arm tighter to Squirrelflight's torso. Our bodies fly forward into the dashboard. My breath leaves my body as the impact winds me. Squirrelflight screams again.

I slump over the steering wheel and Squirrelflight leans back into the seat. I regain my breath and take in long, shaky breaths. Squirrelflight's breaths come in shallow gasps.

"Are you okay?" I look over at her, concerned. Squirrelflight's green eyes are stretched wide with fear. She does not respond to me. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What happened?" Squirrelflight looks at me.

"Well, there were a few stupid deer in the road that didn't move in time and I swerved a little too far. You weren't wearing your seatbelt.. and I had to protect…" Fear floods through me. "Why weren't you wearing your seatbelt? You could have died, Squirrelflight!"

"I-I'm sorry. I was uncomfortable and tired. I just wanted to go to sleep…"

"Well, you could have died. Do you even know how bad that scared me? I thought I was going to lose you." Squirrelflight's eyes pool with tears, and she looks at her hands. Shaking, I run my hand through my hair.

"You were scared of losing me?" Squirrelflight tells me in voice that sounds like it belongs to a mouse rather than a voice that belongs to a warrior. I turn my head away sharply.

"I- I… I have to call someone. The car is totaled." I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial Firestar's phone number. I inform him of the accident and he says he's on his way. I hang up the phone.

"You dad said he's on his way. He'll be here soon." I tell Squirrelflight soothingly. The young girl suddenly erupts into tears. "Hey, what's wrong? It's okay, we can fix the car. You're okay."

"I could have died! I didn't know… I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. C'mere." I pull Squirrelflight into my arms and murmur comforting words into her ear. About fifteen minutes later, Squirrelflight is no longer crying, but she is still in my arms. Firestar pulls up behind us and I release his daughter from my embrace.

We climb out of the car and Firestar looks at us angrily.

"Firestar listen…" I never finish my sentence because Firestar grabs me by my collar and slams me into the side of my vehicle. I am too shocked to fight back.

"You could have killed my daughter! I know that you are angry at her but that was no reason to wreck the car!" Firestar growls in my face, and I can smell his breath. It reeks.

"Daddy! It wasn't his fault! One, there were deer in the road and he accidently swerved too far. Two, he nearly flung himself on top of me to protect me. Three, I was the one who didn't wear my seatbelt. And four, Brambleclaw said he was scared of losing me. Brambleclaw did not do this on purpose! What is wrong with you? He didn't mean to wreck the car." Firestar releases me and looks at his daughter in shock. He looks as shocked as I feel. _She defended you… _Squirrelflight's eyes water and tears fall over her face.

"I- I'm sorry, Brambleclaw. I just got a little overprotective." I shake my head, reassuring him that I am not upset with him.

"No, it's alright. I probably would have done the same if someone had wrecked a vehicle and Holl- and Hollyleaf was in the car." My adopted daughter died the night of the Gathering. At least, everyone assumes that Hollyleaf is dead. She has been missing for two months, and I miss her terribly.

"Let's just go home, you guys have had a long day." Firestar sighs as the tow truck arrives at the scene of the accident. Squirrelflight and I slide into Firestar's vehicle while ThunderClan's leader talk to the man towing my car.

"Thanks for defending me." I tell Squirrelflight. She just nods and looks out the window. _Maybe Squirrelflight does care for me… but I don't care for her. _

**Chapter three is done! The car accident though. Firestar was being a little protective, yeah? See you next week. So, I started a forum... It's a role-play. If anyone wants to join, I can send you the link if you PM me. Also, I just wanted the guest (the first one, the third grader) to know that I have forgiven him/her. But do you realize that after you sent that I got loads of hate mail? I've also forgiven the rest of the haters. I have decided to moderate guest reviews. I'm not going to complicate life by letting anyone hate. Finally, thank you to the people who have given me positive reviews. I PMed most of you, but some of you were guests. So thank you! :)**

**~Honeyleaf**


	4. I'm All Alone and I Need You Now

The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants: I'm Alone, Left With my Thoughts, and I Need You Now.

****Warning: Scene contains mature, suicidal themes. Read with caution.****

(Squirrelflight's POV)

_Loneliness is a dark color. _

I never thought that things like heart-break and loneliness could have a color. Now that I am both heart-broken and alone, I see the true colors of my emotions. Loneliness is black and heart-break is a hazy red.

When you are in the dark, the blackness, you can never see anyone around. You don't know if someone is standing five inches from you, or five miles from you. You don't know if you are alone or if others are in the darkness, too.

When you are in the red, the color is so hazy that it makes your vision throb. Your vision throbs in the same way your heart throbs. When you try and look away, your vision is fuzzy. In those rare moments when your mind is distracted from the pain, your heart still tugs at you. _He left you, he left you, he left you. He doesn't care, he doesn't love you. Brambleclaw, the love of your life, is gone. _Even when my mind focuses on something other than the ThunderClan deputy, my hearts chants the cruel words at me. My vision is always blurry.

Brambleclaw contains my every thought. All I can ever think about is how much I love him, and how much I royally screwed everything up. Brambleclaw walked out of my life nearly three months ago. It's been fifty-two days, seven hours six minutes and exactly thirty-six seconds since Brambleclaw slammed the door in my face.

_Fifty-two days, seven hours, seven minutes and fourteen seconds. _

I thought I would be over him by now. I thought that by now I would hate him for breaking my heart. This is not me. I am not weak. But here I stand, tears dripping from my eyes. I want to tell Brambleclaw that the only reason I didn't tell him was because I was scared. I was petrified that he would leave me, that he would abandon me and I would be alone.

Brambleclaw has always been so far out of my league. I didn't think he'd love me enough to stay, and he didn't. I just didn't want to be alone. I needed him. I need him.

"Brambleclaw… why?" Why do I love him with this passion, this passion that is _killing me_ and I mean nothing to him. Nothing at all.

I slip into bed, still wearing my clothes, and shut my eyes. It's only 7:30, but sleeping is better because it's like dying without hurting those you love. Sleeping is like temporarily dying, it takes all the pain away. That's all I want, is for the pain to go away.

_So make it go away, Squirrelflight. Go to sleep forever. _A little voice whispers into my ear.

_How?_

"_Accidentally" take too many pills, fall asleep in the bathtub. _

_And it would all go away?_

_Yes, darling. The pain would go away. _

_But Leafpool…_

_She'd be okay. You just want Brambleclaw to be happy, right?_

_Yes, but-_

_He'd be happy if you were gone._

… _He would… _

I dial Brambleclaw's number, my heart racing as the dial tones picks up.

"Hello?" A deep, scratchy voice sounds through the speaker.

"Hi." My voice shakes, and Brambleclaw exhales deeply.

"What do you want, Squirrelflight?"

"... I- I just… uh… Well, I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you, Brambleclaw. I _really, really _need you. You should come home to me. I'm so sorry, Brambleclaw, I am. Please, I'll do anything you want me to do. Please! I don't know what to do without you. Please, come home. I lo-"

"Don't you _dare _claim to love me, Squirrelflight! You lied to me for fourteen _years_. I'm not coming back, ever! I'm sure you're sorry, but I don't believe you. I told you before to stop calling me. I don't love you anymore, you mean nothing to me. Goodbye." The other line hangs up, and the tears cascade harder down my cheeks.

_See?_ _You mean nothing to him. _

I make up my mind. Clambering out of bed, I go into the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror. My reflection stares back at me, but she does not look like me. Her eyes are dull, her skin is pale and splotchy from crying, her mouth is frowning. Her hand reaches inside the cabinet and selects a bottle of expired antibiotics. Her hand is full of blue and white pills, in the next second, her mouth is full of blue and white pills, the next second her stomach is full of blue and white pills.

This new, injured Squirrelflight is dying now. The old Squirrelflight has gone. I will go to sleep and never wake up. Brambleclaw won't have to look at me again. He can forget about me and be happy.

I know I have sometime before the medicine leaks into my veins and poisons my blood stream. I float into my closet and pull out a box of Brambleclaw's belongings. A blood-red t-shirt is at the top of the box. Next, a baggy old pair of gray sweatpants. Finally, a blue-checkered pair of boxers.

As I strip from my own clothing and slip into Brambleclaw's, my head starts to feel fuzzy. I don't have much time, now. I pick up a picture of the man I love and hold it close to my chest. I leave the closet and fall back into my bed. The picture of Brambleclaw slides out of my hands as the darkness tugs at my vision.

As I close my eyes for the last time, my last thought is: _Brambleclaw, I love you and I'm sorry. I am so incredibly sorry. _

"Squirrelflight?" A voice calls into the darkness. _You're too late. I'm already gone._

**Short chapter, I know, I know. But I'm having horrible writer's block. Argh. Hopefully, I'll have some inspiration by next week. Do you guys hate me for this chapter, was it too depressing? I just thought that poor Squirrelflight was so horribly upset. Please don't hate me! Till next Tuesday, bye!**

**~Honeyleaf**


	5. Sweet Dreams

Chapter Five: Sweet Dreams

"Squirrelflight?" I rush over to the small girl's side, pulling her into my arms. "Squirrelflight!"

The young girl's skin is ice-cold and slightly blue. Quickly, I dial Jayfeather's phone and scream at him to hurry to the apartment. My arms as I pick up Squirrelflight and place her on her bed.

I wander into the kitchen to look for an explanation. Next, I examine the bathroom. I find a completely empty bottle of pills, and I drop to the floor.

_She attempted suicide. My precious daughter tried to kill herself. But why?_

After what seems like moons, Jayfeather barges into the apartment.

"Firestar! What's going on?" Jayfeather glances at Squirrelflight's unmoving body. I throw the empty pill bottle at him, shock pulsing through my veins. Jayfeather looks at the medicine bottle, then at Squirrelflight and again at the bottle. His face goes hard, and he immediately runs to his aunt's side.

Anger flares through me. I am angry. I am angry at myself for not protecting her, I am angry at Brambleclaw for ever leaving her side, I am angry at Lionblaze and Jayfeather for shunning her, I am angry at Hollyleaf for revealing the secret.

Someone must have called Sandstorm and Leafpool because my mate and daughter are at my side. They could be yelling at me, and I wouldn't hear them. All I can think is _your fault, she's going to die. _I also must have blacked out because I am in a strange forest surrounded by a sweet, familiar scent.

"Spottedleaf?" The beautiful young medicine aid steps out from the trees. Stars seem to be highlighted across her face and all throughout her hair. Her red highlight intwine with the brown, giving her hair a tortoiseshell effect. The deceased girl smiles, her teeth so white they look like they are glowing.

"She's going to be okay. We have greater plans for, dear Firestar."

"Really?"

"Of course, my love. Do you really think I'd let anything happen to someone you love so dearly?"

My eyes flicker downward, my head inclines toward the floor. I suddenly snap upward, propelling from my seat. I slam my fist into a tree, and I scream my frustration and worry, knowing that Spottedleaf doesn't mind. In fact, she sits patiently and watches me calmly as I curse and shout.

"I don't understand!" I yell at Spottedleaf, "Why would you let this happen?"

"I don't know the reason for that, young one. I was only sent to give you the good news, that your daughter will survive this."

"Is it because of Brambleclaw because if it is, I'm going to need a new-"

"It's because of him and many other things. Things that won't be fixed through violence. Let her work her problems out for herself."

"But-"

"No 'buts'" Spottedleaf scolds lightly, rubbing my arm with a gentle hand. "Now, go back to your family."

"Spottedleaf, goodby…" Before I can finish my sentence, Spottedleaf disappears along with the misty forest that enclosed us.

"Firestar! Firestar?"

I open my eyes to see my grandson leaning over me, his blind blue eyes clouded with worry and irritation.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, Dad." Leafpool responds dully from beside Squirreflight's body.

"Is she…?" I ask Jayfeather, already knowing the answer.

"Okay? Yes, she's fine. She'll be asleep for a while, but she'll be fine once the medicine wears off. I just needed to pump her stomach."

"Thank you," Sandstorm wraps her arms around Jayfeather's slim, lean body. Tears fall from my eyes, when Sandstorm turns back to me, her eyes are glassy and watery.

Sandstorm has never been one to cry.

"She'll be okay," the woman I love reassures me. Sandstorm grins and buries her neck into my chest.

"She'll be okay," I repeat. _Thank you, Spottedleaf._

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the super short chapter! I have horrible writer's block. Plus, I am super busy! I have decided to start an organization reaching out to teens across the world struggling to realize their inner beauty. Here's the link:**

** .com**

**When you go to the link, could you please join the site? Clarissa (my partner) and I would be the only ones to see!**

**Love and hugs,**

**~Honeyleaf**


End file.
